deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser VS Ganon/@comment-25037311-20160523101033/@comment-28219241-20160530105604
"I said PRACTICALLY near god level." Which is still huge wank. "And even if I was generous and said Bowser could kill Ganon without Holy Weapons, Ganon is still superior. And even Giga Bowser would lose if they allowed Hyrule Warriors Canon." Well, news flash, the weapon Ganondorf is killed with ininearly every game, the Master Sword... was never holy to begin with. As explained by Red Wolf of Fatal Fiction fame: Red Wolf: While The Master Sword isn't specified as a holy-elemental sword, it is blessed by the Gods with the INTENT of being effective against evil. When I did research to determine whatever or not he's right about that remark, Red Wolf is actually right, because the ONLY way Master Sword is considered Holy is if we take the Manga version of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, which is something that hasn't ever been endorsed by Nintendo by any means, even if Nintendo neither denied it. Basically, the "Ganon can only be killed by holy weapons" crap has been wrong for like, the start. Hyrule Warriors Ganon trumping Giga Bowser? (Sigh) Bowser's already superior in BASE, why does he stand a chance against GIGA Bowser? Here's why: When comparing strength Bowser has has lifted Peach's castle, punched his own castle knocking it far away, even destroyed it, lifted and physically overpowered a mechanized version of his own castle, pulled an entire island to shore, chucked a massive cannonball ball several times bigger than he is into his own fortress. This cannonball is generally estimated to weigh within the range of 13,000 to 40,000 tons and Bowser had overpowered the combined strength of his minions while pushing a giant statue against them. (All Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Ganon is considered to be physically stronger than Link putting his strength at over 1,000 tons but still nowhere near Bowser's level. What are Ganondorf's greatest strength feats? He only simply collapsed Hyrule castle and destroyed a large chunk of a tower and both of these he was in beast form (Both Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess, I think) In speed Ganondorf can dodge light arrows and keep up with Link when he has his Pegasus boots but Bowser can travel around planets and galaxies at faster than light speeds especially with his teleportation (at the end of his fights in Super Mario Galaxy) which allows him to travel a lot faster than Ganondorf's teleportation. In durability, Bowser has survived falling into a miniature sun, falling into a black hole (both Super Mario Galaxy) his entire castle falling on him, (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) multiple massive explosions, hell the guy has even casually taken a bath in acid. Ganondorf has also survived his castle falling on him (Ocarina of Time) and has been stabbed through the stomach by the master sword and sword of sages (latter Twilight Princess) but nothing like a sun or a black hole. Hell, he barely survived the master sword stab. So yeah, not even Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf (non-Canon, by the way) stands a chance when those already absurd stats are amplified in Giga Bowser form. "But I'm not going to try to explain again that Bowser is the equivalent to a Looney Toons character because you clearly were not listening." ....Logic, bruh! I actually was listening, the reason why I replied on the first place! Are YOU listening, because you didn't note my counter- argument, but.... TRUE, Mario is inconsistent, but SOME things are conconsistent, like Bowser's ability to tank Black Holes, as he's done it not once, not twice, but THREE. FUCKING. TIMES. (The other two were Super Mario Galaxy 2 and one of the Mario parties), thus, cementing his durability as very consistent. "And Mario and Luigi are both physically stronger than Sonic and Tails but strength doesn't mean jacksquat if you can't hit your opponent. Mario is nowhere near as fast as Sonic. Realistically he shouldn't have even been able to land a blow on Sonic in their fight. And Luigi doesn't have the intelligence, skills or arsenal to beat Tails. Mario and Luigi ARE both powerful. I never said they weren't. But neither one of them has anything in their bag of tricks that can deal with Sonic and Tails. I don't mean their power-ups can't kill them. I'm saying it was revealed that Sonic's power-ups can counter Mario's. And anyone who's played their games knows this. Mario's Fire Flower can be countered by Sonic's Fire Barrier etc. And even if Mario uses his Starman that can immediately be matched and trumped by Super Sonic. Sure Super Sonic only lasts 60 seconds but that's way more than enough time for Sonic to kill Mario. And Starman lasts a lot less time than that. Nowhere near long enough to save Mario." Ah. Thanks for clearin that up. Personaly, I disagree with Luigi VS Tails; However, I have, and always will think Sonic does indeed win against Mario. And if my comment wasn't enough... /odbfb.blogspot.com/2016/04/death-battle-predictions-bowser-vs.html Read that whole link.